


In The Middle

by kattobangme



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Stolenshipping - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattobangme/pseuds/kattobangme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yuma's wish on the Numeron Code, everyone comes back. Shark, Yuma, and Kaito spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted me to title this "cute twink gets dpd by two studs"
> 
>  
> 
> It's really difficult to make a threesome cute and still hot at the same time, but I think I accomplished it? See for yourself.

The first night they’d spent together after the war had been one of comfort. The Numeron Code had brought everyone back, and although Shark was loathe to admit it, he had almost cried at seeing Kaito alive again. There had definitely been no tears in his eyes. Yuma, on the other hand, had cried a river, and when he had practically tackled the older boy with a hug, Kaito had been embarrassed at such a display of emotion.So while his first day back had been spent with Haruto; after his little brother went to sleep, Kaito and Yuma visited Shark’s house together. Rio was there as well, but when the two boys showed up she told her brother she’d promised to spend the night with Kotori, and left the house as quickly as she could, winking at Shark as she left. The three didn’t want to talk about the war that had concluded less than a day ago. They had all been through it; they had already reconciled and when Shark had asked for Yuma’s forgiveness during their duel he’d been assured that he’d never needed to be forgiven. 

So they settled onto the couch with Yuma in the middle and there was a stupid movie on in the background and Yuma’s grip on the hands of the other two was so tight it was almost painful. He didn’t want to lose them again, and Shark and Kaito certainly didn’t mind the contact. As the night wore on, the three grew more and more exhausted. Two of them, after all, had just finished fighting a war, and the other had just been brought back to life.  
And so Yuma’s head fell onto Shark’s shoulder and Shark leaned back towards Yuma, so that both younger boys’ weight ended up on Kaito, who eventually arranged himself so he was laying on the couch with the other two next to him, and then turned and wrapped his arm around his boyfriends, before letting himself drift off. 

When Shark awoke in the early hours of the morning, pressed up comfortably against Yuma, but with a crick in his neck from the couch; he shook the other two awake. Yuma yawned and tried to bury his face in Kaito’s chest, but followed the other two when they stood up. 

“Let’s go to my room.” Shark suggests sleepily, and they all trudge up the stairs to the room with the blue walls and ocean themed sheets. Kaito smirked at Shark, but said nothing for the sake of getting back to sleep. He’d have to make fun of him for this later, of course. Yuma immediately took his place in the middle of the bed and pulled the comforter up to almost completely cover his head. His boyfriends climbed in on either side of him, throwing their arms over the youngest boy, limbs overlapping comfortably and legs twining together. Yuma again took Kaito’s hand and and the front of Shark’s shirt in a slightly weaker grip than before, and the three were asleep again within minutes. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their second night together took place at Kaito’s house, where the get-together started out very innocent, with the group playing video games and Duel Monsters with Haruto and even Dr. Faker for a few rounds. Before Haruto had to go to bed he begged his brother and his friend to make hot chocolate with him, and there was no way any of them could say no to Kaito’s little brother. So they gave in and made the mistake of letting Yuma make (ruin) the first batch of hot chocolate, until Shark took the pot and spoon from him and forced him away from the stove, unfazed by Yuma’s complaint of “I didn’t know you could burn liquids!”, and Haruto declared Shark’s creation the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“It’s just hot chocolate.” Kaito sulked -- Haruto had told him earlier that day that the caramels were the best thing he’d ever tasted.

“Somebody’s just jealous. Kaito retaliated to Shark’s accusation by wrapping his arms around Yuma and kissing his neck, making Shark go red. Yuma had about the same reaction, and gestured nervously at Haruto, who was still in the room but had missed his brother’s show of affection. Kaito shrugged it off and walked to Haruto before scooping him up in his arms, in a good mood after spending the day with the three people he loved most in the world. 

“Time for bed!” With his little brother slung over his shoulder, Kaito headed upstairs while Haruto laughed and hit Kaito’s back repeatedly. 

“Nii-san! Let me down!”

“Don’t you want a story?”

“No! I want to stay up with you guys!” Kaito laughed at how wrong his little brother was.

“No you don’t, trust me.” Haruto started to protest again but was cut off by a yawn.

“Ok fine. But you have to read me Harry Potter.”

“I love Harry Potter!” Yuma declared, running after them up the stairs! “I’ll read!”

“You know how to read?” Shark followed up the stairs as well, following Yuma, as usual.

“Shaaku! Of course I know how to read! Remember when you wrote me that letter?” Kaito snorted at that exclamation and turned around.

“What letter was this?” he asked, thoroughly amused.

“Nothing!” Shark glared at Yuma. “Not another word.”

“Sorry Shaaku, but that’s what you get for making fun of me.” Shark pouted until they got to Haruto’s room, where Yuma and Kaito took turns speaking for the different characters, and with much pleading on Yuma’s part, Shark was convinced to read Hermione’s lines. Haruto was asleep within twenty minutes, and the trio crept out of his room as quietly as possible, shut the door behind them, and headed to Kaito’s room. Kaito was slightly nervous. The three had talked about their relationship, and they’d all kissed before, but since that night at Shark’s they’d never all been alone together for extended periods of time. Up until now it had been mostly dates and walks around the city; and of course dueling in the public arenas. 

So when the three entered his room, Kaito went straight to the bathroom to put on his pajamas. Maybe if he just stayed in here the other two would -- well, he didn’t know really. He changed out of his ridiculously tight clothing and walked back out the find Yuma and Shark sitting next to each other on his bed, Yuma holding his arm and talking loudly about something his dad had brought back from his latest adventure, while Shark pretended not to be interested.

“So,” he said, snapping Yuma out of his story, “what… what do you guys wanna do now?”

“I don’t know, Kaito,” Shark teased, “What do you wanna do?” Kaito’s face became -- well, not red, but slightly less pale than usual.

“Are we gonna play more video games?” Yuma asked, and cocked his head confusedly.

“I think Kaito’s ready for bed.” 

“Already? But it’s so early! Now I see why Haruto was upset.” Yuma crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the oldest boy.

“But I doubt sleeping is the thing on his mind.” Shark finished smugly. Kaito stood rigid about 4 feet away from the bed, mortified that Shark had stated it so bluntly and that Yuma was now just sitting there staring at him,  
surprise and embarrassment written on his face. 

“Um… ok.” Yuma began eagerly, “How do we start?”

“I’m… not sure.” Shark sighed, exasperated, and stood up, kicking off his socks and then pants, and finally pulling his shirt over his head. He sat again on the edge of the bed and leaned backwards, resting his head on his hands and looking confidently at the other two. 

“Nice pajamas, by the way.” Yuma, blushing, took off his vest so he was in his regular shirt and a pair of shorts he had donner earlier. He held out his hand for Kaito to take, but the older boy was still frozen stock still.

“You two… are so young!” Shark rolled his eyes but made to reassure Kaito anyway, he was going to have to get over this eventually.

“Kaito, you’re not all that much older than us. Stop being so dramatic.” 

“You’re telling me to stop being dramatic?”

“Yeah, obviously.” Kaito was stunned for a few more seconds, until he finally decided to just take Yuma’s invitation, and the youngest boy pulled him forward until their lips met. Kissing Yuma was so different from kissing Shark. Yuma was gentle and hesitant, and he never knew where to put his hands; while Shark was rough and though inexperienced liked to take charge, and Kaito really wasn’t sure which one he liked more, and so he joined his other boyfriend on the bed, pulling Yuma with him, so that the younger boy was forced to crawl on top of him. Yuma kissed him again, more passionately this time, until Shark reached up and took Yuma’s face in his hands, and took over the kiss. Kaito felt a little bad being so turned on by the two of them together, but that guilt was quickly pushed out of his mind as Shark moved his hand under Yuma’s shirt and started pushing it up, revealing his slim stomach and Kaito, who was still underneath him, slid his knee up until it touched Yuma’s groin and rubbed it slightly, eliciting a groan from Yuma. He ran his fingers over the skin that Shark had exposed and with his other hand gripped Yuma’s thigh, moving his hand higher until Yuma made a noise against Shark's mouth that made Kaito wish he was wearing less clothing. He moved his other hand from Yuma’s abdomen to Shark’s boxer-clad crotch and squeezed slightly, just enough to make Shark gasp as Kaito switched to rubbing his growing hardness through the fabric. 

“Oh god, keep doing that.” Shark demanded, twining his fingers in Yuma’s hair. Kaito sat up, causing Yuma to shift so he was on top of Shark instead, and Kaito joined him in hovering over Shark. He kissed the purple haired boy for the first time that night, and was immediately assaulted by his tongue. For someone without much experience (even though he liked to pretend the opposite) Shark was a damn good kisser; but Kaito would never tell him that. Yuma, left with nothing else to do, flopped down next to Shark and turned towards him, kissing his neck and collarbone, sucking occasionally, hoping to leave a mark.  
Shark broke away from Kaito's kiss for a moment, "Because just what I need is for Rio to make fun of me for having hickies." He kissed Yuma's now pouting mouth. “I love you.” Kaito let his weight fall on Shark, who made a very ungraceful noise. “I would love you too,” he growled at the Photon-user, “if you would get the fuck off me.”

“I’ll get you off on me.” Kaito said in a moment of very out of character confidence, before realizing that both Shark and Yuma were staring out him, terribly confused and slightly horrified. Kaito blushed bright red and asked whatever god there was left up there to please just kill him now.

“Ok.” Shark finally spoke; and now it was him getting the weird looks. 

“Ok.” Kaito replied, joining Yuma in sucking on Shark's neck, who moaned again, trying to keep himself from being too loud, as he knew Kaito's brother and father weren't too far away. Shark let them for a minute before pushing both of them away.

"I'm not bottoming."

Yuma -- still embarrassed to be discussing such a subject -- asked, "Well then who is?" Now it was Yuma's turn to be stared down. "Me?!" He squeaked out.

"I thought that was obvious." Shark retorted.

"It's not obvious!" Yuma crossed his arms but leaned back on the bed, but seemed resigned to their way of thinking. Kaito leaned in and kissed Yuma on the forehead, grabbing the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, and pulling it up over his head. Yuma at first tried to cover himself up, but Shark and Kaito each took one of his hands, moving their knees closest to each other in between Yuma’s legs. Kaito began kissing and licking starting at his collarbone and moving towards his waistband while Shark started doing to same to the inside of Yuma’s thighs. The younger duelist was biting his lip now, trying to keep the sounds he wanted to make inside, but as both his boyfriends advanced further in their paths, he found he couldn’t stay quiet, and let out a breathy moan. 

“Kaito, Shaaku, keep going, please.” Yuma begged them. Just to torture him for a moment, both of them stopped their ministrations. Shark turned to Kaito and made to finally take the eldest’s shirt off, after which Kaito took of his pants as well so that he and Shark were both clad only in boxers. Shark had never seen the other boy in so little clothing, and was momentarily distracted from what they were doing with the need to be close to him. Shark captured Kaito’s mouth once again, grabbing his hips at the same time and grinding their arousals together. Kaito groaned long and loud, and Shark slipped his tongue past his lips. Kaito took Shark by the waist and ran his hand down the other’s body, eventually reaching his ass and pulling him even closer. At this action Shark seemed to remember that they had been doing something else before this, and broke off the kiss. Yuma’s eyes were half-lidded, and he looked even more aroused than he had before. “You -- you didn’t have to stop.”

“Was that hot?” Kaito asked bluntly, giving Yuma a very amused look. He turned his head away from Kaito’s gaze and blushed deeper.

“No! Just… just get on with it.” He faced the older two again and stuck his tongue out at them, an opportunity that Shark took to kiss him once more. Kaito, while Yuma was busy, decided to help him along in his undressing, and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down easily. They were really going to do this. Wow. Kaito tossed Yuma’s shorts away reached over to open the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube he’d stowed there in anticipation of this very day. Shark burst out laughing at the sight of it, and Yuma’s face just about matched the color of his eyes.

“I can’t believe you two are about to- well, you know.” Yuma turned his face to the sided and covered it with his arm. Kaito and Shark looked at each other, then made to reassure Yuma. 

“It’ll be ok-” Shark started, before getting cut off by Kaito.

“We’ll be gentle, and go slow. And if you ever want to stop, just say so, ok?” His nurturing side came out and in any other situation Shark would’ve made fun of him for it, but Yuma looked relieved.

“I want to do this! I can take it. It’s gonna feel awesome. Kattobingu, right?” Kaito answered affirmatively by kissing Yuma once more as he started taking off the last article of clothing he was wearing. Shark’s mouth dropped when Yuma was completely naked; he’d thought he’d never actually get such an opportunity. Kaito reached over and pushed Shark’s jaw back up with his hand.

“You’re drooling.”He smirked then lay back on the bed next to him and lifted his hips to take off his own underwear, to make Yuma feel more comfortable. When he got back up, completely bare, Shark was gawking at him too.

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this.” He looked Kaito up and down once more. “You’re both so--.”

“Yeah. Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Kaito wasn’t trying to be mean, but Yuma looked so enticing sprawled backwards on the bed, legs bent at the knees and spread apart to showcase his hard length; Kaito didn’t want to wait any longer.

Shark sent a rude look Kaito’s way before he got off the bed and hastily slid his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them. 

“Happy now?”

“Very.”

“Wow Shaaku, you’re hot!” Yuma was propped up on his elbows now, looking appreciatively at his finally naked boyfriend. “You too, Kaito!” He announced it like he was extremely proud of both of their genetics, and as if he was congratulating them at having gone through puberty quite well.

“Thanks?” Shark looked bashful and a little bit nervous, but climbed back onto the bed with the other two. He looked Kaito in the face, not sure how to voice what he was wondering. “Do… you want to?” Kaito sighed and picked up the lube.

“I think that’s the best idea.” Kaito opened the small bottle and squeezed a good amount of it out onto his fingers. He locked eyes with Yuma before continuing. “Just relax, and tell me if you want me to stop or slow down.” Yuma nodded, and Kaito moved his fingers to the younger boy’s entrance. He paused for a moment before pressing one finger right against the ring of muscles, slowly pushing inside. Yuma tensed immediately, but Shark had anticipated this and moved his hand to Yuma's erection, encircling it and pumping slowly, making him relax and groan again.

"Oh jeez, Shark, please, more!" Yuma arched up into his touch, but Shark, knowing they had a long way to go, grabbed his hip with his free hand, holding him down. Kaito moved the finger in an out a few times before he carefully added another, pushing in slowly again, as Yuma made another pained expression and groaned. Kaito scissored his fingers as Shark continued his attentions to Yuma's cock. When he finally added a third finger and thrusted, he got lucky and immediately hit the bundle of nerves inside Yuma that made him yell out in pleasure.

"God!" Yuma was breathing hard, and Shark stopped stroking him so as to keep him from coming too soon, leaning in to kiss him again instead. 

"You look so good right now." Shark told his boyfriend, Kaito nodding in agreement. He scissored a few more times before deciding that Yuma was stretched enough for the time being, and withdrew his fingers.

"You're so tight." Yuma was past being embarrassed by this point, so just nodded at Kaito's comment, eager to move along after being so thoroughly prepared. Kaito and Shark looked at each other questioningly.

"How-- who's first?" Kaito asked, a tad unsure how this was going to work. 

"I guess you?" 

"But I want both of you at the same time!" Yuma whined in a breathier, more strained voice than usual. Shark had done a good job keeping him distracted, and that combined with Kaito hitting his prostate had left him aching for more.

"I don't--" Kaito began, but Yuma cut him off.

“Just do it.” he pleaded, dragging out the last word. Kaito shrugged; they had Yuma’s blessing, they might as well try it. Neither of them were huge, anyway. Kaito used the remaining lube on his hand to slick up his own cock, then pressed the head tentatively against Yuma. The younger boy took a deep breath and widened his legs a bit. “Go ahead.” Kaito took hold of Yuma’s legs once more to use as leverage and began pushing inside. He went slow, as Yuma looked a little uncomfortable, but eventually was all the way in, his hips up against his boyfriend’s ass. Yuma let out the breath he was holding in relief when Kaito was fully in, the older boy looking very flustered. Shark looked on in awe at the erotic sight, barely able to keep from stroking himself to completion just at the sight of the other two. Kaito took a few more deep breaths to calm down before looking pointedly at him.

“Well?” Shark moved over as close to Kaito as he could be and took the lube from the bed, squeezing a bit out into his hand and running it over his own hardness, groaning as he did so. He gripped the base of his cock more tightly than necessary to slow himself down; he still had to prepare Yuma a bit more. Kaito pulled out about halfway to allowed Shark entry, and the purple haired duelist pushed a finger inside of Yuma. It was almost overwhelming, being inside of one of his boyfriends and touching the other one at the same time. Shark took a deep but shaky breath and thrust the finger in and out a few times, before inserting a second. Yuma let out a slightly pained noise at this, his entrance being stretched more than he was sure it was supposed to. Kaito took over on Yuma’s cock, taking it in his hand to once again assuage the pain and turn it into pleasure. Shark thrust his fingers again, and scissored just as he had seen Kaito do. He didn’t want to hurt Yuma any more than was necessary, but after a full minute of this, he was getting vibes that the other boy wanted him to hurry up, as he was thrusting back onto Shark and Kaito, and he finally added a third finger. At least, thought Yuma, Shark’s fingers hit his prostate and he and Kaito let out simultaneous moans as Yuma clenched his muscles around him. Shark shivered at the thought of his boyfriend squeezing his cock that way, and removed his fingers quickly to maneuver his length to Yuma’s entrance. He rubbed up against Kaito as he pushed in, and both of them let out low moans, undone by the feeling of sliding against each other inside of Yuma. Both boys pushed all the way in, stretching Yuma obscenely, the young boy sweating and panting, entire body flushed red.

"Oh god, oh god," Yuma pushed down onto the other two again, "please move."; Kaito didn't know how he was going to last with so much stimulation. He kept pumping Yuma's cock, pulling out again. Shark copied his movements so that they both thrust back in at the same time, pushing Yuma back towards the headboard. The look on his face still wasn't completely pleasure-filled, and so the two who were on top decided to alternate, Kaito thrusting in first, then Shark pulling out and doing the same. With both of them inside him at the same time, there was no missing Yuma's sweet spot, the duelist crying out every time they did. 

"Fuck, Kaito!" Shark practically shouted as he pushed in harder and faster than before, increasing the friction on his dick. He was so, so close. He pulled out once more and on the way back in grabbed Yuma's cock above Kaito's hand and ran his thumb over the slit, bringing Yuma over the edge with him, the younger boys cumming at the same time, Yuma's spurting onto his stomach and chest. As he came he clenched around Shark and Kaito, and only moments after Kaito released as well, filling Yuma even more.

The three were silent for a moment aside from their heavy breathing. Shark pulled out first, and crawled up the bed next to Yuma to kiss his forehead. Kaito followed suit, pressing his lips gently to Yuma’s before he climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth with warm water before heading back to the bed and kneeling next to Yuma. He ran the washcloth down the exhausted boy’s chest and stomach, cleaning of the sticky white substance. When Yuma was clean, Kaito tossed the rag through his bathroom door -- he’d take care of it in the morning -- and lay down carefully on his side of the bed. Shark had been kissing Yuma’s neck this whole time, whispering undoubtedly embarrassing things in his ear, and Kaito joined in after grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed. He pulled it over the three of them and wrapped an arm around Yuma as the younger boy grabbed the comforter and curled up under it. Yuma took the hand slung over his abdomen and twined his fingers with Kaito’s, their lower bodies pulled together, with Yuma’s head upon Shark’s chest; the two facing each other and Shark’s hand trailing up and down Yuma’s lean frame.


End file.
